The Hell That Is College Touring
by sammie1015
Summary: It’s finally time for the OC gang to look at colleges and Seth can’t wait to look for his dream school—on the East Coast of course. The only problem is no one else loves Seth’s dream location.
1. Summer Won't Shut Up

_The Hell That Is College Touring_

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this fic. I have it all written but I'm breaking it up into different chapters. However, suggestions and comments would be much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Unfortunately. Although I wish Seth was. Hahaha**

**Summary**: _It's finally time for the OC gang to look at colleges and Seth can't wait to look for his dream school—on the East Coast of course. The only problem is no one else loves Seth's dream location._

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"It's like an 8 hour plane trip, Seth. Do you _really_ want to spend 8 hours eating icky airplane food, sitting on uncomfortable seats that someone has probably barfed on, watching horrible low budget in flight movies and having some random seatmate drool on you? All so you can wear wool and see snow? There _is _snow in California. Just go to like, Tahoe or something. And you always wear wool." Summer Roberts was sitting in the airport attempting to convince her boyfriend that going to school across the country wasn't the amazing idea he thought it was. As she tucked a piece of a dark hair behind her ear, she began chewing on her lip in a worried way. Her boyfriend of just over one mixed up year, Seth Cohen, smiled at her affectionately. The couple was high school seniors at Newport Beach's exclusive school Harbor, and it was college season. The two were as different as could be: Summer was a California girl, body and soul. She loved clothes and fashion and she had a killer attitude to match her killer wardrobe. Seth was an East Coast wanna-be and had been dreaming of the day he would finally be able to leave the rich assholes of the OC behind. But somehow the two had managed to find each other and were insanely happy. That is, until the college issue came up. Summer wanted to stay on the West Coast. She hated the cold and complained when the temperature dropped below 70. Seth longed for the snow-filled winters of the East Coast, and had decided that would be where he would get his college education since the day he found out what college was.

"Sum—." Seth started, but was quickly interrupted by Summer's growing number of reasons why the East Coast sucked.

"Seth, they still wearUGG's. You can't possibly want to live in a place where the girls still believe UGG boots are high quality fashion. And what about your parents? And Ryan? You know the only reason he's stopped fighting is because he's afraid you'll get your ass kicked when you attempt to back him up. Without you, he's so gonna get into more fights. He's going to go back to being Bad Ass Chino Ryan. Could you really live with yourself if he became Trey's mini-me? Marissa would probably end up in rehab. Okay, she probably will even if you are in bumblefuck, but won't you feel bad that you won't be able to help her overcome her demons? And honestly, what about me, Seth? Is this just a stupid high school thing to you? Because if it is, let me know now so I can beat your ass down and then dump you. I thought that this was it. I thought we were in it for the long run. Long distance relationships don't work. Name one that has actually worked. They're a myth. Especially with us. I mean, I let you go there one time…and what do you end up doing? Licking whipped cream off a girl's body on national television—humiliating me in the most public spectacle like, ever. Think Seth: do you really believe we would be able to make it with those stick up their asses east coast chicks all over you and those gorgeous, tanned, ripped surfer dudes worshiping the ground I walk on? Let's be real."

"Sum—," Seth tried again.

"Flight 127 to Washington, DC now boarding. Will rows G-A please come forward," the loudspeaker cackled. Seth got up and started to gather his and Summer's bags.

"C'mon Sum, we'll finish this talk on the plane, our capitol awaits us." He said as he walked toward the plane.


	2. Gotta Love Those Single Servings

_The Hell That Is College Touring_

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this fic. I have it all written but I'm breaking it up into different chapters. However, suggestions and comments would be much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Unfortunately. Although I wish Seth was. Hahaha**

**Summary**: _It's finally time for the OC gang to look at colleges and Seth can't wait to look for his dream school—on the East Coast of course. The only problem is no one else loves Seth's dream location._

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_Gotta Love Those Single Servings_

Summer was unusually quiet as they boarded the plane. Seth had to keep glancing over at her to make sure that she was still breathing. Summer never shut up. She didn't even stop talking when Seth was talking. It was a mutual agreement between the two that just because the other was speaking; it didn't mean that the other had to stop talking. Both were amazing at multi-tasking. After shoving Summer's overstuffed Louis Vuitton carry-on bag in the overhead compartment next to his Vans duffel bag, he grabbed two blankets and two pillows and ambled back to his seat.

"Did you know that in 1987, American Airlines saved $40,000 by eliminating one olive from every salad in first class? I bet that's why the pillows and blankets are so small. So they can save a couple millions of dollars on fabric and fines for employing illegal immigrants or something. Either that or they're really just meant for kids. 'Cause I don't know about you, but my head hasn't been this small since I was six. It hardly can handle the Jew fro! And this blanket barely covers my legs, let alone my whole body. It wouldn't even qualify as—I don't know—a good cape," Seth said as he started to put the tiny navy blanket over his shoulders—cape style. Summer ripped the blanket away and glared at him.

"I don't like planes." She grudgingly admitted and turned back to the window.

"Summer Roberts is afraid of flying? Summer Roberts is afraid of _something_. Wow, I guess this means Little Miss Vixen can't have the power to fly. Aw, man—would've looked hot." He quickly blocked the punch that was elicited from Summer.

"Shut up. God, I mean I _am_ human. And I didn't say I was afraid. I just don't like them. They smell funny." The plane began to take off. As the scenery rolled past the window faster and faster, Summer squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed Seth's arm, digging her manicured nails deep into his skin.

"Not scared, huh?" He winced. She gave him a sheepish smile.

"Okay, maybe planes make me a bit nervous." Seth raised his eyebrow. "Okay, a lot nervous. Whatever."

Once they were in the air, Summer loosened her death grip on Seth's arm slightly. As the flight attendant passed their row with the food cart, Seth ordered a salad for Summer and a turkey sandwich for himself. Together, they opened up the pre-packaged fork, knife, spoon, napkin, salt and pepper and drank their small cup of soda (for Seth) and mini water bottle (for Summer).

"I love these little single-serving things. They're so convenient." Summer commented.

"True. Summer, will you be my single serving friend?" Seth asked. Summer looked at him blankly. "Ya know, like in _Fight Club_? With Edward Norton? And Brad Pitt?"

"Oh, I love Brad! Well, I did. Now not so much because of the whole 'Brangelina' thing. Seriously, that was so not cool what he did to Jen." Summer stared at Seth expectantly.

"Uh…right. So. Okay let's go over the college road trip. We'll start in Washington, DC and look at Georgetown and The George Washington University. Then, we can check out NYU in Manhattan and Brown in Rhode Island. Maybe we'll hit Providence too. Then its back to hell…I mean, Newport. Is there anywhere you want to go?" He asked quizzically.

"Uh, no. Look, I'm just going to go to sleep okay? I don't feel like talking about

the whole college thing." She turned over and put the blanket over her legs. Then she reached over and grabbed Seth's. "Wait, these came in little plastic bags, right?" She said as she wrinkled her nose.

"Yea Summer, they did. Don't worry. Go to sleep, there's like 4 hours left. I'll wake up _after_ we land—I kinda like having circulation in my arm."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Next chapter will be up later today probably. Hope you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
